The present invention relates to a cutter for edge protectors for bulk loads. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-contact cutter for edge protectors that are used on large loads, such a bricks and masonry.
Typically, large loads such as bricks packaged as a plurality of stacked individual units formed into a 3-dimensional bundle. The bundle typically includes corner protectors that extend along the edges of the bundle and straps that encircle the load and the corner protectors. The corner protectors are elongated angle members that fit onto the corner of the load. One know corner protector is the BladeRunner™ edge protector commercially available from ITW Signode of Glenview, Ill. The corner protectors can be, for example, formed as a 2 inch by 2 inch wide, poly element having a thickness of about 0.014 to about 0.036 inches (about 14 to 36 mils) and are typically provided in roll form having a length of about 1000 to about 3000 feet.
During the bundling process, the corner elements are often required to be cut to conform to the size of the load. To effect this cut, the protectors are perforated (transverse to the length) and the protector is pulled or torn to separate the protector portion on the load from the remaining portion. This has its drawbacks. In particular, if the protector does not separate readily the bundle can be pulled over or the protector can be pulled from the load. Both of these situations are preferably avoided.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cutter for the edge protector. Desirably, such a cutter is a non-contact cutter. More desirably, such a cutter is automatically actuated and can cut known corner protectors in a manner that does not compromise the integrity of the protector element or potentially affect the stability of the load.